


Филипп говорит...

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Season 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Филипп говорит...

Филипп говорит: мне будет приятно, если ты отправишься со мной. Филипп говорит: я видел, как ты стреляешь. Филипп говорит: эти люди опасны, Энди, настоящие отморозки. 

Его пальцы задерживаются на запястье Андреа чуть дольше, чем то требуется, когда он хвалит ее снайперские способности. Он просто знает, на что следует надавить, позже говорит Мишонн. Некоторым женщинам нужны драгоценности и власть, некоторым – секс и ласка. 

Тебе же нужно, чтобы твой талант убивать признали.

Филипп говорит: в этой группе одни мужчины, Энди. Филипп говорит: в тюрьме нам не пришлось бы терять детей. Филипп говорит: я знаю тебя так не долго, но могу положиться лишь на тебя.

Мишонн вызывается идти с ними и забирается в кузов, усаживается на пыльный мешок, глядя Андреа прямо в глаза. И та игнорирует приглашение Филиппа присоединиться к нему, садится рядом с подругой, прижимается к плечу Мишонн, как делала это в холодные ночи, и бормочет под нос просьбу расслабиться.

Все будет хорошо, обещает она больше себе, и позволяет себе немного задремать, убаюканная покачиванием грузовика.

Андреа просыпается, когда Мишонн легонько касается ее руки. Они на месте. Они встретятся с людьми, угрожающими безопасности Вудберри лицом к лицу.

И у этой угрозы такой знакомый вид, что сердце замирает на месте, подскакивает в самое горло. Мишонн смотрит на нее растерянно, Филипп смотрит на нее немного раздраженно, самую малость, словно не понимает, почему та ведет себе так по-женски.

Рик, у которого меж бровей залегла еще пара беспокойных складок, смотрит на нее так, как смотрел на свою семью в тот день в Атланте. Рик смотрит на нее с радостью, которая мгновенно озаряет его лицо, словно она не стоит на стороне противника. И ее ноги делают выбор за нее.

Андреа делает шаг вперед. И еще один шаг.

Филипп зовет: Энди? Филипп говорит: Энди, эти люди чудовища. Филипп говорит: если ты уйдешь с ними, мне придется убить и тебя.

Мишонн нагоняет ее, все еще не понимая, что происходит, но полностью доверившись Андреа. А та ждет выстрела в спину. Ждет.

Ждет.

Никто не стреляет.

Рик выдыхает: Андреа. Рик смеется: Андреа! Рик заключает ее в медвежьи объятия: Андреа, черт возьми!

Позади него улыбается Дерил, а Андреа цепко держится за рубашку Рика и больше всего ей хочется плакать.

Вместо этого она отстраняется и дает Рику подзатыльник.

За то, что ты сомневался, объясняет Андреа.

Совсем скоро, знает она, Филипп вернется сюда с большим количеством людей. Совсем скоро все станет еще хуже, и она, словно вестница смерти, должна будет об этом рассказать.

Рик говорит: я знал, что ты вернешься со мной. Рик говорит: как хорошо, что ты на моей стороне. Рик говорит: пойдем домой.

Андреа лишь кивает в ответ.


End file.
